1. Field of Application
The present application is related to medical devices. More specifically, the present application is related to an apparatus for opening the nasal airway.
2. Discussion
Many individuals experience difficulty breathing due to collapse within the nasal cavity. It is estimated that as much as 50% of the population over the age of 50 experience some form of nasal collapse. This can result in varying degrees of discomfort, difficulty breathing, and sleepless nights. In some cases, if left untreated, nasal collapse can result in apnea and hypoxia, which can be harmful to one's health.
Some individuals resort to expensive surgery of the nasal cavity to alleviate problems associated with nasal collapse. During the surgery, the cartilage around the nasal passage may be restructured to improve airflow through the nasal passage. Other individuals resort to homemade solutions to find relief. For example, some individuals insert objects, such as paper clips, within the nasal cavity to open the nasal passageway. However, this can be dangerous because the inserted object can become lodged in the airway.
Products, such as Breathe Right® nasal strips, may provide relief in some cases. These products are usually strips of malleable material with an adhesive on one side. The user bends the strip over the outside of the nose. The adhesive then bonds the clip to the nose and tension within the clip pulls the outside of the nose in a lateral direction. However, there are several problems with these products. First, many users develop irritation and allergic reactions to the adhesive used on these products, thus preventing further use of the products. Second, because the product is mounted on the outside of the nose, the amount of lateral displacement provided inside the nasal cavity depends on the nasal anatomy and characteristics of the nasal sidewall. Other devices that are placed into the airway are designed to push on the medial wall of the nose (septum) to open the airway. This can cause irritation on the septum and even erosion of the nasal mucosa.